


Throwing Rocks At Your Window

by soundboardkittens



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt From Tumblr: Stiles trying to tell Derek he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Rocks At Your Window

“What the fuck?” Derek muttered to himself as we woke up from a nap after hearing pinging noises coming from outside his window. Derek didn’t live in the Hale House anymore. Too many things happened there. Instead he lived at a small 2 floor duplex type home. It was cheap and run down. Stiles ended up helping him fix it up. Well, he didn’t do a whole lot of the fixing part but he did find some furniture and help bring that in even though Derek could have done that himself too.

He walked over to the window and saw Stiles throwing rocks at his window. He opened it and called out, “What do you think you’re doing?”.

 

“Throwing rocks at your window. What does it look like?”

“Yeah that’s smart. Throw rocks at window, because that wont break.”

“They’re like pebbles. It’s suppose to be romantic?” Stiles said with a condescending tone, like Derek was an idiot. “Just let me in.”

After unlocking the door and Stiles barged in, that’s when Derek began to ask more questions. “I understand why people throw rocks at windows. I want to know why you were throwing them at my window. You could have just knocked on the door, like most people would do.”

“You should know by now that I’m not like most people. Neither are you. Or anyone else in this whole situation.”

“Did you come to talk about that?”

“No. I came to talk about something else.” Derek stared at him. He really was to tired to care about what he was going to say. There was a lot of things going on and unless Stiles wanted help with that which he didn’t really know how he could help him in particular. If Stiles needed help with something he usually went to Deaton since he knew a lot about the magic stuff. Derek sat down on the couch expecting a really long story of some sort. Instead, “I love you.” was what it’s way to his ears. Derek didn’t say anything. He just scowled. Not at Stiles but just in general. He really didn’t know what to say.

“Know you don’t.”

“Yeah. I do. You don’t have to say anything. I just thought you should know just because well. I’m tired of hiding it.”

“You don’t. You’re just confused. You’re probably like really tired or something. I know a lot of things have been going on, maybe you should just go to bed. You can stay here.”

“I’m not confused. I love you. Ok? I think I’ll just go home now.It’s obvious we have nothing else to talk about.”

“Wait.” Stiles was standing for a while waiting for Derek to say something. They did a lot together. Yeah they were one of the few people that were involved in this really big thing taking place in a small town, but they also hung out a lot. Movies, fixing Derek’s living situation, talking about their past, talking in general, and the list goes on.

Then Derek got up and kissed him. It was abrupt and not all to romantic but it said what it needed to say. It made Stiles smile and even though Derek couldn’t see it he could feel it which was even better.


End file.
